


Daisy Chains

by gooseygoose



Series: wish it were just you and me [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, M/M, chenle complains, fae!chenle, human!jaemin, jaemin thinks about his life and how tragic it is, renjun and jisung are barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooseygoose/pseuds/gooseygoose
Summary: If Jaemin hadn't already been so used to how human he seemed to be, he could almost overlook the glowing aura, the wisps of magic in the air around him and pretend that Chenle was another person like him.But he was not human - only Jaemin was. This fact has been ingrained into him just as the fact that his companion was Fae. No, Chenle is nothing like a human.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Series: wish it were just you and me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754290
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	Daisy Chains

It was ironic how, despite Chenle's pure and uncanny unhumanness, he certainly felt human.

He looked a normal boy with green hair and bright smiles and happy laughs. He sneezed, he got dead leaves stuck in his hair, and he tripped over his own two feet too many times to count. He also had the brightest eyes, ones that sparkled whenever he saw Jaemin, and crinkled in delight at his little gifts. If Jaemin hadn't already been so used to how human he seemed to be, he could almost overlook the glowing aura, the wisps of magic in the air around him and pretend that Chenle was another person like him.

But he was not human - only Jaemin was. This fact has been ingrained into him just as the fact that his companion was Fae. No, Chenle is nothing like a human.

"I don't understand why the two humans don't just agree to stay." He whines loudly. He always was a little clumsy with his Korean - he hadn't had much practice beforehand, and even with Jaemin here it remained messy. The language of the Fae was lyrical, and tonal and very much impossible for Jaemin to speak, or even hear. But Jaemin can't find it in him to be frustrated by the lack of progress, since Chenle learnt it just for him.

Jaemin sat cross legged on the rock on top of Chenle's mountain with the Fae's head resting on his lap. Nothing but the sounds of the stream and gossiping trees. Moments like these, when Chenle draped himself all over him or vice versa, and the sunshine peaked between the leaves and warmed the rock under his fingers were his favorite.

"No one wants to be imprisoned for the rest of eternity." He elaborates.

Chenle looks up to pout at him. "You did!"

He shrugs a bit. The trees heard the displeasure in Chenle's voice and have started leaning closer, the branches were almost touching his head. Trees were such voyeurs - whatever happens will no doubt be spread among the leaves, and then the nymphs, and then everyone will know.

"It was that or death. You didn't give me much of a choice."

Chenle just humphed and turned to face away from him. Jaemin just threads his fingers lightly through the green mop of hair. Gently, soothingly. He always enjoyed having his head stroked, and Jaemin liked to indulge him.

"... but don't you want a friend Jaemin?" He mutters. Jaemin’s hand doesn’t pause in his stroking, but he makes sure that Chenle can see him shaking his head.

"You've asked me this before. No, I don't need a friend."

"Why though? Aren't you lonely in the Court?"

Was he lonely in the Spring Court? It's a funny idea to consider - there were so many creatures to engage, the creatures who have learned to speak into his mind, and those who chirp their own language at him if he could hear and the ones that he couldn't see, but could speak to. Everyone had something to say, and everyone loved hearing the sound of their own voices. But it's also been a millennium of being the lone human, the only non-immortal, non-magical being in the realm, and constantly shuttled between Chenle’s territory and the Spring Court. He was still so different from the rest of them. Nothing treated him poorly, but he would never be treated as an equal. Not while he is still bound to be a prisoner of the land - or rather, still Chenle's prisoner.

He thought he would've gone crazy much sooner. Maybe he has, and just can't tell. 

Yes, Jaemin was so lonely. So so lonely, and painfully out of place, and too human. It’s only been one millennium, but his destiny – his punishment - was to stay like this for all of eternity. And he won't so selfish to subject another human being to this.

"As long as you don't get tired of me, I won't get lonely."

"I would never! You're my favorite Jaemin!"

Jaemin wonders how long he'll stay the favorite. Chenle is as old as the Earth itself – he can keep his companion alive for as long as he wants, but there hadn’t been anyone else here when Jaemin came along. The millennium he's spent by his side was nothing, a blink, a millisecond in the lifespan of the immortal. Maybe he'll be here for another million of so years, 2 million even? All blinks of an eye in the face of forever.

"Besides, wouldn't it be nice to have someone else to play with? I heard you visited them, and you talked to them!"

Jaemin nods. He did visit. His Korean didn't sound very much like theirs anymore, but it had been enough.

Renjun and Jisung. Two kids who trespassed into Fae territory and dared to eat something from their lands. A story so sadly like Jaemin's.

Under the laws of the Spring Court, they were part of the land, and they were property of the Fae. Sicheng was fairly nice, and listened to the human's desires to leave and granted it - if they can find their way out of his land, they could leave for good. But Sicheng was the land and magic itself and didn't understand that those without magic tend to get trapped within swirly, messy, stringiness of it all. And unlike Sicheng, they didn't have forever to figure out an exit.

Jaemin had explained to the two that it was a death sentence, that they wouldn't be able to find a way out before they die. It wasn't out of malice; Sicheng and the rest of them thought he was being kind, overgenerous by some standards. They're practically being let go. Because again, a lifetime for a human was no different than a second for the Fae.

Renjun and Jisung - they looked about his age when he got here - insisted that they would find their way out. They were angry, borderline murderous, shouting in the forests, and voices echoing in the underbrush. They said that they had to take this chance, that they would rather die than stay. They had family, friends, all waiting for them at home. They have to leave.

Jaemin hasn't experienced the kind of energy anger brought in a _long_ time. The Fae never expanded energy on being angry, maybe slightly disgruntled at most. If they felt emotions as strong as these, they never showed it. He had gotten used to the general lack of feelings - nothing too happy, nothing too sad, nothing too angry, nothing too bad.

He's forgotten urgency too - the need to do something in a little time as possible. He has more than enough time that he's forgotten what it's like to not have any at all. Small but painful reminders of how unhuman he's become. What was Jaemin like before this? In the village where he grew up? The human Jaemin? He can't remember. Chenle's magic has kept him alive for far too long.

The two also begged for him to come along with them, to return to the land of the living. A human, they argued so passionately, didn't belong in a place like this.

And they were right. He doesn't belong.

But Chenle wasn't as nice as Sicheng. Jaemin, after all, was his favorite and he wasn't going just let his favorite go.

"I heard," Chenle whispers conspiratorially, turning to face him. "That you planned on helping them?"

The trees must've overheard. There was no privacy in the forest, not when every blade of grass, every leaf, every breeze was privy to a conversation.

Jaemin just nods in response, never once stopping the hand in Chenle's silky hair. They’ll be out in a day or two with him.

"But why?"

"They won't be able to find their way out in time, Chenle - they're human. I can at least ask the trees to tell me where the exit is."

Chenle sniffed. "The trees always liked you more than me." And then more quietly. "But I would have to punish you for helping. I don't wanna do that."

Jaemin smiles. Technically, Jaemin was Chenle’s to treat as he pleases, so his punishments have always been light. "I don't mind anything you give me."

"I don't have to if you didn't help! Are you sure you want them to leave?"

"Yes, Lele. I want them to go. They have people waiting for them."

"They can wait a little longer!"

Jaemin shook his head. "Not as long as you want."

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Jaemin looked down, worried that he made Chenle upset, because he doesn't mean to.

"... Do you want to leave?" The question was tentative, almost pleading, but he knows from experience that it was anything but that. Jaemin sighed again in response. He's also been asked this before.

"Will you let me leave?"

Chenle just pushes himself up from his lap. He steps behind him to drape himself all over Jaemin's back like a backpack, arms coming up to wrap around his neck, and nosing at the junction of his neck. It's moments like this, the warmth and softness of his skin, and the weight on his back that almost lets Jaemin forget that Chenle isn't human. The Fae doesn't say anything though, which is enough of a response for Jaemin - a hard no, like it has been.

"How about I make you another gift? In exchange of a punishment." He offers instead. Chenle doesn't say anything, but Jaemin knows Chenle can't say no to gifts. Even to the ones as small as his own.

"What sort of gift?"

"A flower crown. The daisies owe me a favor."

Chenle 's aura tingles with excitement, and the leaves all rustle in response. Being able to feel the Fae’s emotions through his magic was nice, but he prefers to see Chenle’s eyes light up instead. He knows they did, because Chenle loves Jaemin's flower crowns.

"... Okay. I won't punish you if you help them." He pokes Jaemin's cheek for full effectiveness. "But only for a daisy crown."

Jaemin just lets Chenle poke his cheek insistently, until he grabs his hand. Chenle's hands are soft and warm, and so small in his own hand. It's terribly endearing.

"Walk me to the daisy field?" Chenle eagerly nods.

**Author's Note:**

> idk where this came from. (no i do. i'm pining for the great outdoors and feeling like this last month has lasted a century. that's it that's the inspo)


End file.
